Gypsy Nights
by blackstarsakura13
Summary: The High Priest Seth is in for a rude awakening, when he's stuck on an unwanted adventure, with the never-a-dull moment gypsy Katsuya Jono Seth/Jono  Seto/Jou


A/n: okay I finally gained enough guts to try my hand at a shonen ai nice it's my first time writing it. Ever.

Anyway hope you guys like it, as you can see I'm pretty new to writing shonen ai (But not reading) so if if you can give me some pointers that'd rock.I'm really really reallllllllly excited.

Okay play time's over. This story has a possibility of being historically information will be either from other fanfics,or whatever the hell is on it's wikipedia page.

Okay now on with the disclaimer and warnings.

Disclaimer:Obviously I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But if you want to give it to for my birthday(Which is coming up. hint hint) You be the most awesomest person ever. I'll get you a crown and everything.

Warnings:Male/Male relationships, possiblility of historical inaccurrasies(Probally spelled wrong)

Ok so now let's move on to the story

xXx

Chapter one: Jono the Gypsy

xXx

High Priest Seth sighed for about the hundreth time._Fools_,he thought darkly,_It couldn't be that hard just to deliever a vase._A precious vase was to be hand made, and delievered by a man named Akira, the finest craftsman in all of Egypt. Normally such a simple item would not be such a hassle, but this vase was supposed to be a peace offering to the country of Greece. With Greece's cooperation Egypt would be provided with vast trading options, slaves,and protection from enemies, now all they needed was the vase.

Seth had tried to convince his cousin,Atemu, that they could find another gift worthy of Greece's need for beauty,but no. It had to that Ra damned vase,and if that wasn't enough, his _dear_ cousin left him in charge of finding the vase.

The High Priest had reached the Royal Garden, a garden so beautiful and lush it was unbelievable that something could like that in Egypt (1). A sound came from the bushes.

It was a..._snore?_

Seth called loudly,"Come out trespasser!"A blond head poked out from the bush."Who are you? This is Royal grounds."

The head rose to reveal a boy around his age with blond hair and honey eyes,his gold pants in a puffed out fashion with only a matching gold vest covering his bare chest.(2)

Seth tried not to blush, over the years he had found himself being..._attracted_ to other men, and the tresspasser was no had told his cousin about his strange desire, and luckily Atemu accepted it, but Seth had believed he too, liked other course Seth did not tell anyone else, it qouldn't go over well with the other priests.

"You know it isn't polite to wake people when they are sleeping,"the stranger advised.

"Yes, I believe the saying is:You should always let sleeping dogs lie(3),"

"I'm not a dog!

"You look like one," this wasn't a lie to Seth, the stranger resembled a dog with his soft eyes, and unkempt hair.

"No I don't!" the 'dog' hollered. "It doesn't matter, the point is this is Royal Grounds, common people such as you should not be anywhere near here." "Well, I need to deliever a message,"the boy retorted,"So, yes i need to be here."

"What message?"

"It is from Akira the craftsman."

"Speak boy," the blue eyed man commanded.

"I am not a dog!" the man shouted.

"Are you going to give me the message or not,"Seth asked. "You're not the Pharoah are you?"the "dog" smirked.

"No,but I am the Great High Priest Seth."

"So? I have direct instructions, that the Pharoah, and _only _the Pharoah can get this message,"he replied cheekily. Seth face was turning red, his patience wearing thin.

"Who are you anyway?"

The honey-eyed man still grinned,"I am the Katsuya Jono-Jono if you please-the great Wonderer,Traveler,or more commonly known, Jono the Gypsy."

"Gypsy? What is a gypsy doing delievering messages?"

"For favors,if I do things for the people, the people do things for me."

"What sort of things?" Seth tried to act uncaring, but he was honestly interested,it's not everyday a gypsy boy comes from the bushes.

"Food,shelter, transportation,and even a few_ pleasure_ things," Jono winked,"Everything I need for traveling, can't stay in one place for long."

"Why?'

"Just not what I enjoy,being bound to one place for long where's the fun in that? Living the same routine day after day don't you think it's be a bit of a bore?"Jono asked."Well, as a priest, one is too busy to be bored," Seth retorted."Ah, business, boredom's uncontrollable friend," Jono winked,"Business and boredom are alike, both stray you away from truly enjoying life,no?"

"I find it's hard to truly enjoy life," the priest glared,just who did this man think he was, barging into _his,_well his cousin's, property and start spouting off nonsense about life._ Stupid gyspies, _he thought,_Believing that they are wiser than everyone else._

The trespasser just smirked,"People like you are the reason I left my home, their minds always on work, and tradition, never taking the time to enjoy the day."

"Work and tradition, are signifacant, it is how Egypt is operated."

"High Priest Seth?"a voice interrupted their conversation, a dark-haired slave entered bowing to metioned man."What is it?" he snarled,"The...aroah...re...requests you...your..pr...presence,"the slave stuttered nervously, the High Priest was famous for his temper, the slaves usually the ones witnessing it.

"Tell him I will be there immediately,"nodding the slave gave a quick bow,scurrying away.

"You shouldn't speak to people that way,"Jono said,"It's rude." "It was only a slave," Seth rolled his eyes."Still, a slave is a person,"the gypsy reminded."Are you always this annoying dog?"the High priest smirked,"I pity those around you."

"I feel exactly the same."

"Well, come you can deliever your oh-so-important message."

The gypsy followed suit, his moves as smooth and fluid as water._Damn gypsy, I can't believe I thought was attractive,_the High Priest thought to himself.

xXx

Oh yeah finally finished chapter one, with... not much happening, chapter 2 will be better, I promise, Hopefully it wasn't too bad, like I said first shonen-ai, new to writing it.

Chapter notes:

1) I'm not sure there are any gardens in Egypt but if there was I'd assume the only place they'd be availiable would be in a rich palace.

2)Think Aladin's outfir in the Disney movie except gold.

3) I don't think this is the correct saying, but I think it's a piece of it, If I'm right, tell me, if I'm wrong tell me the correct saying,.Thanks.

Anyway please review, constructive criticism would be a huge thing, hope it was enjoyable!

Til next time,

blackstarsakura13


End file.
